Inazuma Eleven: The Genki Eleven
by ObeseOrange
Summary: Future -fic. Oc-centric. A lonely girl, who has a passion for soccer,meets her town's soccer team, the Genki Eleven, who help her overcome the troubles and problems in her life. That's what friends are for, right? OC SUBMISSION CLOSED. Future Oc pairing;
1. Introduction

"Ew! You're so disgusting! You smell like sweat! Ugh, take a shower when we get home, do you understand Hitori?" grieved dark brown eyes downcasted on a dirty lap of a fourteen year old girl. The adressed girl, Hitori, sat in the back of her step mother's small silver car, her step-sister, Akako sitting in the passenger's seat, right infront of her. Akako's long, red hair flapped and rippled in Hitori's face, as the redhead rolled the window down, enjoying the cool breeze and letting Hitori's 'stench' dissapeared slightly, " I still don't see why you even practice soccer. You're not even part of a team, never will be, you suck at it. You're as useless as ever, Hitori. Just give up already!"

Hitori ignored her step-sister's words, combing a dirty hand through her messy, wavy, chin length, blonde hair, trying the smoothen out the frizziness. Pangs of hurt erupted in Hitori's chest despite her effort to ignore the insults, her dirt colored orbs still staring at the dirty, old soccer ball in her lap. It's been three years since her biological father died in a train accident, and Hitori was left with a discouraging step-mother and an annoying step-sister. Akako was younger by two years, but acted as if she was Hitori's elder, insulting her whenever she felt like it. The blonde girl merely ignores it, bottling up any emotions that dares to express her, while still feeling her heart clench with pain. It was painful having to shy away from the world, due to the fact that she couldn't, and wouldn't trust anyone else other than herself. Her step-family members have treated her bitterly after her father's death, always discouraging her whenever they had the chance. They were from a rich family, who were known to be famous musicians, and since Hitori is instead, interested in sports and refused to be like them, they've treated her bitterly. Hitori never even liked them from the start. When her father married Akami, Hitori refused to call her mother, and even respect her, saying that the only title for 'mom' was herbiological one, and nobody can or would take that place. Her biological mother passed away due to an unknown disease that thankfully stopped spreading.

Another reason why they hate Hitori is because of her stubborness. Whenever Akako has a school performance, to play the piano, Hitori states that she "doesn't want to waste her time listening to garbage" and goes to practice in the park alone. They live in Hokori Town, a big city-like area that exists on the northern part of Japan, near the beaches. There are two schools in Hokori Town, Taihen, which is mostly filled with snobby rich kids, and Genki, which is a middle-class school that seemed to have pretty friendly, and normal students. Hitori and Akako go to Taihen, the latter being one if the most popular girls in school. Hitori has merely 'aquantinces', the girl sometimes thinking that they're not even worthy of the title. The students there were very hard to get along with. They judge too fast, complain and whine, were two-faced, and most of all competetive.

The bitter family of three finally arrived to their home, which resembled a mansion. Each girl had their own room and a butler, except for Hitori who refused, saying that she "wanted to everything with her own two hands and that she wasn't lazy". They quietly ate dinner at the unnecessarily large,narrow, white cloth covered table. Small candles were lit, and roses were held in thin transparent vases. Akano chatted continuosly with her mother, both red-heads ignoring the blonde girl. After a few minutes Hitori went out to town, her daily routine. She never spent time with Akako or her mother, not caring about them even the slightest.

Hitori was licking a vanilla ice cream cone as she passed by a tv store, holding her dirty, old soccerball. The black pentagons' strings were cut and loose, the sewing easily ripping in its current condition, but Hitori carried it wherever she went. She stopped by the tvs watching the scenes before her.

"The Genki Eleven are competeing with Senshii's Soccer team today at 3:30! Make sure you're there, you'll regret it if you don't watch it!" Hitori's brown eyes perked up interest, and smiled to herself. Yeah...she would go and see what the Genki Eleven was made of. Maybe their game could motivate her into completing her hissatsu technique, that she's been working on for over a year.

*XxX*

Please read the story, the first part is really important! Yet another story for IE! I hope I don't discontinue it like the others :/ This is set 60 years after IEGO so the actual Canon Characters won't be in this, but will be mentioned frequently. This is an OC-centric story, meaning it will revolve around OCs. Don't like OCs? I don't give a damn, stop reading this story then. Anyway I need OCS like ASAP. They're going to be the Genki Eleven. I'm accepting only 10 OCs, here's the form. And the OC can't be related to any of the CC... I will not permit any Mary-sues/ Gary stues from entering, make sure the OC has flaws! Be original people! Dont worry about hissatsu techniques, ill make them up, but if i ever need one ill PM you just in case. And one more thing, dont dress your OC ridiculously, like tube tops and miniskirts...make them decent...Here's the form.

Name-

Age- (Hitori's fourteen, so it's best to make them around this age)

Gender-(I prefer males, because there are too many female Ocs.)

Appearence-(Details people DETAILS!) Likes-

Dislikes-

Personality- ( I don't want words for example, kind , cute, funny. I want sentences...details. Remember this is an OC centric story, so the more details you put in, the better it will be and the more likely your character will have screentime, your choice)

Past- (Please don't make it so freakin dramatic)

Position as a player- (choose from the list) I will choose the numbers and decide if they're liberos or not.

Goalkeeper ( Taken by Kazami Miyu. Umi Miu) Female

Defender (Taken by Me. Saku)

Defender (Taken by Shizuka Amaterasu. Mitsuki )

Defender ( Taken by Me. Nekki Hoteri) Male

Defender (Taken by the Sweet16 Writer. Takuya Yagami) Male

Midfielder (Taken by Yume no Uta. Koro) Male

Midfielder (Taken by scarletsky27, Yuzuki) Female

Midfielder (Taken by a friend of mine, who's too lazy to make an account. Sachi Hotaru) Male

Forward (Taken by Me. Suimaru Seto) Male

Forward (Taken by SlayerBoy929. Hiroshi Ryuu) Male

Forward (Taken by Sakuchii. Akira Konoe)

Manager ( Taken by Unknown . Tomodachi Akira )

Coach : ( Taken by iwillkillforxavierfoster .Adrianna ( Adri) Yuki )

Crush: (Can be any of the other Ocs only)

Oh and the better you review, the more screentime your character will have. Alright tootles!


	2. Longing to feel the same

Hitori blinked in pure shock at the sight before her. The Genki field was much bigger than she thought it would be, and there were hundreds of people watching. The delicious smell of popcorn, hot dogs, and nachos wafted in the air as the sun glittered the field with its bright, blinding light. She awkwardly stood in the middle of the field, holding her old soccerball in her sleeve covered hands, looking up at the seats, searching for an empty one. She jumped when someone tapped her shoulder, and she turned around curiously, innocent brown eyes wide.

"Hey, not to be rude or anything...but could you get off the field? My team wants to practice before the game." Before her stood a boy around her age, wearing the Genki soccer uniform which consisted of a lime green t-shirt with three white stripes on the chest area, white sleeves and brown shorts. The boy had spikey orange hair, bangs framing his face and matching eyes, and on his left bicep was an orange band, indicating that he was the captain.

"Oh...sorry." She peeked nervously through her blonde bangs at the Genki team, some of them talking with eachother, others stretching for the warm up. She walked through the players, blushing in embarrassment as a boy with spikey brown hair and amber eyes winked flirtaiously at her. She shyly looked down at her soccerball, her hands practically invisible in the sleeves of a baggy pink jacket. Hitori was absolutely,extremely shy when it came to boys, always ducking her head in embarrassment. It took long to find a good seat, most of the empty ones being either reserved or dirty. Hitori sat next to two teenage boys who began talking loudly, pointing at the practicing team.

"So that's the captain? The one with the orange hair?" one if then asked, eyes wide with admiration.

"Yup! That's him, he's a defender!" the other one answered. Looks like he was a big fan of them.

"So could you tell me who is exactly is who?"

"Sure, I was their former manager anyway. The goalkeeper is the cute girl with the short brown hair and blue eyes over there. Her name's Umi. She's really bubbly and sweet, kinda clumsy but still nice. The defenders are Nekki, the captain, he's really caring but serious most of the time. Takuya, the guy with the spikey brown hair and amber eyes, is a laid back fellow. He's kind of a , the tall red-head with grey eyes, and Saku, the boy with the messy white hair and pink eyes. He's the most patient person you'll meet. They're really good at defence, especially Takuya!"

Hitori was listening secretly, and glanced at Takuya, the one who winked at her. She smiled softly to herself, feeling content and happy that there were other people who enjoyed soccer as much as she did. It was a nice change from her step-sister, who kept discouraging her to quit playing soccer. She didn't understand why Akako loved mocking her...soccer was something she loved and admired, and just because she wasn't the best at it didn't mean that she couldn't play. She shook her head, forgetting the redhead and focused on the boys' conversation, interested in the Genki team already.

"The midfielders are Koro, that guy with the dark eyes and shoulder length blue hair. Peace of advice, don't talk to him alot, he likes silence for some reason. Hm...that girl with the long silver hair and magenta eyes is Yuzuki. She's really cute, and not to mention a bookworm. And next to her is Sachi, the short blondie. He has a crush on Umi, but gets angry whenever anyone mentions it." The boy laughed loudly.

Hitori drummed her fingers on the soccerball in her lap, watching with amazement at the skills of the Genki team. A part of her was excited to see such amazing movements and speed, yet another part of her was sad, knowing that she would never have the same experience as them. She just wasn't good...

"The forwards are Suimaru, the guy with the red dreadlocks and blue eyes. This is his last game, since he's moving to America this week. The team's pretty upset...and that guy with the spikey brown hair and matching eyes is Hiroshi. He's really nice and funny. The other one, with the short black hair and orange headphones is Akira. He's the ace-striker of the team. He cares alot for others."

"Wow, they sure are amazing!" Both boys continued speaking, and Hitori smiled to herself, memorizing each player's names and information. Good thing she sat here!

"That guy on the bench is their manager, Tomodachi. He's really nice, and next to him is their coach Adri Yuki. She's really, really strict."

A few minutes passed, and some little kids who were selling fresh, hot popcorn passed by, waving buckets of the salty snack, getting everyone's attention and money. It was finally time for the game, and both teams got into positions, the announcer screaming out in joy as the Genki players started the kick-off. The ball was being dribbled by a smirking Koro, his shoulder length dark blue hair blowing around his face, framing it beautifully.

"Yuzuki!" He passed it to the silver haired girl who smiled in thanks. The pink eyed girl dodge a few of the other players, jumping up, ball between her knees while avoiding a slide tackle from Suimaru. She smirked and headbutted it towards the forwards.

"Hiroshi! Akira!" she shouted.

Both boys jumped in the air at the same time, a determined expression settling over their face. They both kicked it with their toes and yelled ," Vocal Wave!"

A painful screeching noise erupted throughout the stadium, as a bright white light surrounded the ball as it flew to the blue eyed girl known as Umi, the goalkeeper.A determined expression found itself on her face, despite the ringing in her ears from the loud noise and got into position, hands and legs spread out, palms facing forward and fingers curling. Her gloves hands began glowing blue and she suddenly pumped her fist in the air.

"Aqua Rocket!" She shouted. A large blast of water flew out from the air and hit the ball harshly, making it fall to the ground, rendering it useless. The wet ball rolled to one of the forwards, Hiroshi, and he slammed a foot on it, looking up at the cheerful goalkeeper.

"Nice save!" He gave her a thumbs up, while running a hand in his spikey brown hair. Akira, another forward, nodded, smiling softly, his visible smoky black eye creasing.

"Good job everyone!" Tomodachi shouted happily from the small bench, grinning ear to ear, his wide black eyes glittering with excitement. His spikey red hair shined in the sunlight, blue headphones decorating his slim neck.

Ring...ring...ring...

Hitori's brown eyes widened and she looked down at her pocket, where her purple cell phone began vibrating. She took it out, cringing at the name. After a few seconds on debating whether to answer or not,she sighed and flipped it open,"Hello?"

A shrill voice replied," Hitori! Where the hell are you? We're going to be late for the talent show! And I can't miss it, everyone has to see my beautiful performance! Just come and take pictures of me okay?"

"I can't Akako, I'm busy..." Hitori's good mood died down instantly after she heard her step-sister's voice. She wanted to vomit from how disgusting she sounded.

"Busy...? With what? Don't tell me it's soccer again! How many times do I have to tell you that you'll never become a pro at it? What's all that noise in the background? Where are you?"

"..." Hitori grew annoyed with her sister's questions, and she glared at the sky, wishing to punch the living crap out of Akako.

"Hitor-"

Hitori snapped it shut, hanging blonde's half lidded brown eyes stared emotionlessly at the phone before putting it back into her pocket, making sure to silence it do she wouldn't hear Akako calling again. She looked up and saw a mass of white and black, and suddenly found herself clutching her face, wondering why she felt imense pain. She looked down to see another soccerball by her feet, and looked up at the team, who were all staring at her with wide eyes, the audience doing the same. Takuya, the amber eyed boy from earlier who winked at her, gaped horrified at the blonde girl. He began gripping his spikey brown hair," Oh man! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, oh shit! I'm so fucking stupid!"

Hitori blinked, her face red from the impact of the ball, and looked down at the soccerball, which contrasted greatly from her own, ripped, dirty one, picking it up. She stood up and peered nervously around her, feeling uncomfortable as all eyes were focused on her. Hitori glanced at Takuya who wore a nervous smile, and threw the ball to him. He waved his hands in the air, thanking her loudly before winking again, making her face flush redder, as someone in the crowd wolf-whistled, obviously seeing the Genki defender's gesture towards the blonde girl. He chuckled as she timidly looked down at her own soccerball, avoiding eye contact.

"Damn...she's so fucking cute." Takuya mumbled to himself. Akira blinked, and shook his head, glaring at the boy.

"Are looks the only thing that matter to you? You can never fall in love with someone unless you like their personality. Personality is much more important, Takuya." The black haired boy explained.

Takuya scoffed,"Yeah whatever. Just jealous since I'm a chick magnet, ne?"

Akira once again glared at the brown haired defender," Jealous? Why would I be jealous of you? You'll get no where in life if you keep acting like that."

"Like what?" Takuya quirked an eyebrow.

"A player."

"Listen music boy," Takuya pulled Akira's orange headphones which sat around his neck"You're not my fucking dad, you can't tell me what to do, got it."

Nekki walked over to them,orange eyes burning with rage, an angry expression on his face. He has had enough," Why are two always fighting? Can't you just stop for a day? Break it up!" Nekki was right, Takuya and Akira were always fighting with eachother. Every single day there was a problem between the two. They never got along with eachother. The other members of the team began huddling where Takuya and Akira stood, glaring at eachother.

"Guys! Quit fighting! Please! We came here to play soccer not fight about looks and personalities!" Umi, the goalkeeper, stated. She hated when her friends argued, and was quick to stop it.

"Yeah...you're so immature." Yuzuki mumbled, crossing her arms over her well developed chest. The silver haired beauty glared at the two boys, pink eyes focused mainly on Takuya. She knew he was a player, and despised him for it. She was a quiet girl, yes, but she didn't tolerate boys like him at all. Suimaru and Hiroshi, the other forwards, began pushing the bickering boys apart, telling them to focus on the upcoming game.

Koro stood by Mitsuki, rubbing his aching temples,"God those two are annoying."

The red haired girl nodded in agreement,"Yeah. I wish they could get along already." Saku and Sachi stood a few feet away, deciding not to interfere. Hitori stared in confusion at them, unable to hear anything at all. What was going on? Why were those two boys suddenly arguing? Oh well...she only came here to watch the match, anyway. The other team finally arrived, and the announcer began shouting with joy.

"Senshii's Soccer team has finally arrived! Genki Eleven are you ready?" What an energetic fellow the announcer was. Oh boy, he sounded like an entertainer.

"Yeah!" they all shouted simultaneously, pumping their fists in the air.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Yeah!" They screamed louder, it was ear-shattering!

"That's the spirit! Now make Hokori Town proud and win!"

XxX

Hitori gaped in shock, wonder, jealousy, and most of all amazement. The Genki's skills were unbelievable and astounding! They were so amazing! Only a few minutes passed and the Genki team already scored a goal. Their defence and offence techniques were just so cool in Hitori's opinion. The way the players passed to eachother...they were perfectly in sync, seeming almost inhuman. The first half ended with a tie, but currently it was near the end of the second half, and the Genki team were in the lead with two points. After a few minutes of stealing and passing the ball, the shrill cry of the whistle ended the game.

"The game is over! The Genki Eleven once again make their town proud! Wooo!" The announcer cheered as the other team stared in dissapointment and anger. Hitori watched with an unknown feeling as the team huddled together in a big hug, along with their raven haired coach who rolled her silver eyes and smiled at their behaviour. The audience began dispersing, but Hitori remained seated, still lost in her own world. What was this feeling...? Jealousy? Longing? ...lonliness? She stared at her soccerball as if it would be the one two answer her questions, and stood up, glancing one more time at the happy team before walking away. She wished that she could be with them, cheering, screaming and shouting with joy...feeling the same emotions as them, but she knew it wouldn't ever happen. All she could do was watch and cheer on, never getting to lice the same experiences as them. She jumped,slightly startled as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She grudgingly took it out and sighed loudly seeing her step-mother's name blinking in green.

"Hitori! Where are you, young lady?" a stern voice blared.

"In Hokori Town..."

"Don't you dare act like a smart aleck, tell me where you are! You're sister's been worried about you! Haven't you answered any of her calls?"

"I'm sure she is." Hitori mumbled bitterly. She heard another voice in the background, belonging to Akako. It seemed as if she was telling her mother to hurry up.

"I am going right now. You better clean your room before I come back, how on earth do you stand livi-"

For the second time that day Hitori hung up, agitated. She trudged to the park, her old, red sneakers kicking rocks every now and then. Her chin length blonde hair glowed red-orange as the sunset's gleams shined everywhere. She smiled to herself as a cool breeze blew past her, glad that she wore her baggy, pink jacket. Feeling slightly encouraged and motivated from the game, Hitori decided to go to her special 'secret base' which was just an empty grassy field near the edge of town. She practiced her hissatsu technique there, decorating the trees with scrapes and dents. It was an isolated part of town where a few people pass by every hour or so, which is why she chose to hang out there by herself. She admits it gets pretty lonely, but she would rather be there than in the mansion with Akako and her mother. Hitori's red sneakers crushed the forest green colored grass, and the blonde girl placed a hand on one of the tick tree trunks smiling in content as she saw the familar damages she made. It was calming there, so soothing too. It felt like heaven.

Placing the ball a few feet away from her, Hitori looked around her, imagining teammates surrounding her, grinning and wishing her good luck. She smiled to herself and pretended to do a kick- off. She jumped to the left, acting as another player and started to dribble the ball, imagining an anouncer screaming her name as if she was going to score. Suddenly she tossed the ball up using her toes and a harsh gust of wind blew around in the area as white gleams shone from the ball,"Wind Hurricane!"

The ball flew at an angle towards a tree, the white glow around it bright. Suddenly it died down dramatically and the ball fell on the grass, hopping once or twice before tolling slightly to a stop. The blonde girl kept going at it, repeating the technique multiple times, all ending in the same result. She was breathing heavily on her knees and hands, sweat dripping off her face and on the lush green grass. The sky was dark, the trees in the distant turning pitch black and a few orange street lights could be seen from far away. Owls crowed and crickets chirped as the stars began popping up like microscopic diamonds in the sky. Hitori's shoulders slumped in dissapointment as her brown eyes dulled with sadness. Memories of the Genki team flashed before her eyes and she frowned. They made soccer look so easy...and here she is failing at a technique that she's been working on for over a year. A year! Hitori suddenly felt like she couldn't do it anymore...she wanted to give up! Maybe Akako was right all along...

Her lungs burned as she gasped for air,face flushed and sweaty, heart thumping at an abnormally fast speed. She glared at the old, torn apart soccerball with fierce determination and decided that she would try it one more time.

"Wind Hurricane!" Due to her fatigue, she didn't work on her aim, thus making it fly over a bush and into the darkness. Hitori's eyes widened and she gulped.

"Ouch!" The blonde girl involuntary took a step back, startled at the sound of a squeaky, childish voice. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers as a small figure walked out of the darkness, a familiar old soccerball in their small hands.

"Oh it's you!" Hitori could only blink as the stranger pointed at her with a smile.

XxX

I don't own Inazuma Eleven ( I don't get why we have to put up disclaimers on ...keyword: FAN)

Okay I deeply apologize for the late update! I'm so busy with packing right now it's not even funny! I swear I'm cleaning like 24/7! Augh it's annoying! Anyway I really don't like this chapter, it seems choppy, edgy, messed up, all over the place...I wanted to introduce all the characters at once which is why it's a bit sloppy. The sentence structure is absolutely horrifying , I know. But I promise the next chapters will be much better! Thanks for everyone who submitted ocs! You're so amazing! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so review and let me know what you thought of it!

P.S : The better and more you review, the more screentime your oc will have! :)

Until next time my little oranges~ 


	3. Invitation

"I'm Umi Miu! I think this is yours, haha!" The brown haired girl handed the torn soccerball to a dazed Hitori. Umi's beautiful ocean blue eyes twinkled with innocence as she smiled sweetly at the quiet blonde girl,"You look familiar! Hmm...OH! You're that girl that Nekki told to get off the field...you watched the game right? So what did you think?"

Hitori blinked in confusion and took a better and closer look at the girl. Wait a minute! That's right! She was the goalkeeper for the Genki team, bo wonder she looked oddly recognizable! Hitori smiled politely,"It was amazing. You and your team are really great!"

Hitori blinked in confusion as Umi suddenly plopped on the grass, smiling up at her while motioning her to copy her actions. Hitori was astounded by Umi's appearence. She had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, her shiny shoulder-length brown hair curled beautifully at the tips, and her baby face was free of any make-up and blemishes. And her smile reminded her of that of a child's, bright, mischievious and happy. Hitori hesitated but nevertheless sat down next to the female goalkeeper.

"So, what's your name?" Umi asked, arms bent backwards, fists gripping the grass. Hitori's eyes widened slightly, embarrassed that she hadn't introduced herself earlier.

"Hitori. Hitori Senko." the blonde girl smiled softly, drifting her gaze to a near by tree, feeling rather uncomfortable and awkward. She forgot how it felt to talk to a kind person, since all the people at her school, Taihen, are snobby, egotistical, selfish brats. Usually people she didn't even know, knew her name, Hitori guessing due to gossip. You wouldn't have to introduce yourself there. Spend a week in Taihen and the whole school will know you by the fake and stupid rumours that spread around like wildfires. Hitori began panicking, not knowing what to say next. She scrambled for an idea, wanting to seem friendly and not rude.

"Aren't the stars pretty today?" she blurted out quickly, blushing in embarrassment as her mind soaked in the words that spilled out of her mouth. She quickly averted her eyes to her soccerball, an unpleasent frown carving her feautures. Umi blinked at the sudden question and grinned happily, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah! They are...do you like star-gazing?"

Hitori looked up, surprised that she hadn't laughed or mocked her. Her lips twitched upwards in a large smile and nodded. An hour had passed and Hitori learned so much about Umi. She was a very kind and sweet girl, with an adorable, innocent charm. She absolutely adored her friends and most of all soccer. Likewise, Umi had got to know Hitori a bit more. She came from a rich family, lived with her stepmother and sister, goes to Taihen, loves soccer, and is extremely shy around boys. Umi had found out the last one when she mentioned Takuya. Umi looked down at her wrist, eyes widening as she saw the time. She frantically stood up, apologizing and waving a goodbye to Hitori, blabbering about being 'late for something'. Hitori watched with a small smile at the retreating girl's back. A warm, fuzzy feeling grew in her chest, widening her childish smile. She was happy...happy that she had made a kind friend. She raised her hand under her chin and waved, even though Umi couldn't see,"See you later."

XxX

Half-lidded brown eyes stared at the fancy food that rested on a well polished, clean, expensive white plate. She fumbled with her dinner, playing around with the peas and carrots while boredly looking at the lemonade filled glass cup. A nasily, loud voice pierced her eardrums, making the girl cringe,"If you keep playing with your food like a stupid child, then excuse yourself from the table." Hitori locked gazes with her mother, a blank, calm look on her face. She mentally smiled and parted her glossed lips to speak.

"Don't look at me if it's bothering you that much. Or am I too beautiful to not gawk at?" She drawled icily, lips tweaking just slightly at the ferocious glare that wrinkled her mother's features. Akako scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You're a hideous pig Hitori. A slob more or less. Don't speak to my mother that wa-"

A loud screeching noise drowned out Akako's voice, as Hitori pushed the chair back loudly and stood up, cup in hand,"Whatever, I was going to leave anyway. Just looking at you two makes my stomach churn."

As Hitori walked past Akako, she turned around and splashed the cup of lemonade and mint on her hair, earning a ear-shattering shriek from the girl. Hitori grinned mischievously and sprinted down the hallway and up to her room, quickly locking the door, and laughed, heart beating fiercely. She heard her mother's shouts from downstairs as she hid under her covers, still chuckling softly at her actions. It was well worth it, even though the next morning she'll probably get a slap or two, earning her a light colored bruise on her cheek. Speaking of bruises, the one on her face, from tripping on a pole, fully dissapeared today. She sighed, feeling calmer, her heart beating at a normal speed. Her excited mood died down into an emotionless one as she thought about the upcoming days. She frowned and shifted in her bed, feeling gloomy while thinking about life in general. She closed her eyes sadly, wishing to wake up to a normal life.

XxX

Children running around, squealing with joy, some flying kites, others catching a frisbee or ball.

Adults jogging, others walking their dogs.

Squirrels munching on some nuts and berries.

The smell of barbeque wafting in the air.

Hitori smiled to herself watching the filled park with happy eyes. She sat under a tree, her old soccerball in her lap, her bare arms shivering from the cold wind. She scolded herself for not wearing a long-sleeved shirt today. The sky was a half blue, half dark grey, indicating that a thunderstorm would pass by. She watched as parents called their children to go home, smiling sadly as the people began dispersing. She didn't budge from her spot, staring excitedly at the dark clouds. Oh how she loved thunderstorms! A gentle, light drop fell on her cheek and she wiped it away, wincing at the sparks of pain where a small dark bruise layed...an argument with her mother again as usual. More drops fell, and the grass glittered with drops of water, while Hitori's clothes were decorated with dark wet spots. The drizzle turned to a harsh shower, and Hitori stood up, grinning widely like a child at the sight. Her clothes stuck to her figure like a second skin, and her short blonde hair clumped from the rain, a few strands sticking on her face. She threw the ball on the ground and began dribbling it, loving the cool, wet feeling she felt as she ran through the harsh rain. She slipped a couple of times and laughed loudly enjoying the weather.

XxX

"Achoo!" It was Monday afternoon, the sun begining to set, casting an orange glow on Hokori Town. A certain blonde was walking, more like trudging, to a small marketplace, her empty green backpack resting on her back. Her nose glowed a light red and her itchy eyes were watery. Hitori still wore her uniform which consisted of a gold blouse with a black tie, and a black knee length skirt. It was fairly quiet and empty in the streets of Hokori Town, most people probably home by now. It really wasn't a bright idea to run around in the rain like an idiot. Hitori held her aching head with her hand, groaning. Stupid, stupid colds! A jingle chimed in the air as Hitori pushed the glass door open, entering the chilly store. She walked around and peeked into aisels, looking for the medicine she heavily desired. She paced slowly in the medicine aisle, eyeing each bottle with critisizing eyes. Most of them were fake, didn't work, or nasty. A bright green box stole her attention and her brown eyes peered at small palm-sized box. 'Herbal Treatment for Colds/Stuffy Nose' it read. Hitori shrugged, picked it up and walked to the counter, praying that she picked out a good kind. The cashier dumped her medicine in a bag and gave her a raceipt and her change before telling her to have a nice, cold-free day.

The sun was nearly halfway under the horizon, shading the sky with various soft, bright colors. Hitori was not looking forward into going home. She would rather be in school, she admits. As Hitori trudged home she passed by a group of teenagers who were kicking around a soccerball, playing in a flat field which rested a few feet under her. The slope of the hill was filled with dark brown dirt and rocks, a few dry weeds and grass sprouting out from holes in the ground. A few lillies were spotted near-by, and small insects and birds scurried about, chirping. Hitori did a double take at the group of five teenagers, recognizing them almost instantly. If her memory served correct the teenagers were Yuzuki, Takuya, Koro, Umi, and Akira. She discreetly stared at them, losing her sight on the rocky road. With wide eyes an a small gasp,she suddenly tripped slightly losing her balance and tipping on the edge of the rocky incline. She stumbled and rolled down, hard, dull rocks smashing into her arms and legs. Dust flew from the direction she fell, concealing the clean air with a foggy, beige color. Hitori coughed, wincing at the minor cuts on her legs and face. She felt a very thin trickle of blood rolling off her cheek, a cut probably from the thin branch that stuck out from two large rocks. Hitori found herself hoisted up by a pair of arms, worried voices swirling in the background.

"Are you okay?" Hitori stared dazed at the silver haired girl infront of her, her vision blurry as she saw low- opacity copies of the female on both sides of the real one. She blinked twice or thrice and regained her focus. Hitori examined the pink eyed girl who wore a worried expression, Umi standing next to her, also with the same facial expression.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm fine, hehe, I didn't watch where I was going." Hitori chuckled lightly, dusting her clothes from any dirt or rocks. She peered to the side, where the other three teenagers stood. She looked back at Umi and Yuzuki with a fearful look,"S-sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your practice!"

She swiveled around to walk away but a pale hand grabbed her arm, which made Hitori look back at Umi, " No, no, you're not! Why don't you join us?"

"..U-uh..." Hitori debated on staying. She wasn't a really good people's person due to her spending most if her time alone , and was a bit afraid that she'll do or say something wrong to embarrass herself. Before she came up with the answer, Umi had held her hand tighter, and dragged her along to the other teenagers.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet Hitori Senko!" Umi shouted, smiling both at the flustered blonde and the group of males. Hitori's face glowed beet-red and she gazed down at their feet, " Hitori, this is Akira, Takuya, and Koro!"

Slowly, Hitori peeked up from her bangs and smiled at the boys, examining them closer than last time. Akira wore a soft smile, one eye visible, the other hidden behind his thick, dark, spikey hair. He still had those orange headphones around his neck. Koro nodded in greeting, a small frown on his face. The wind whipped his shoulder length sea-blue hair. It was hard to tell his eye color since it was dark out, and the dim streetlights didn't help at all. Takuya's brown hair was still spikey from the sides, thick bangs falling over his molten gold eyes. He wore a flirtacious smirk on his face while walking up to the blonde haired girl," Hitori? Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

Umi giggled while Koro shook his head, smiling at his friend's words. Takuya was such a funny guy sometimes. The said boy took Hitori's pale hand in his fair colored one and placed a light kiss on it, making the girl blush beet-red.

"Thank you...T-Takuya is a nice name too!" Hitori squeaked, feeling uncomfortable around the boys. She was never allowed to hang out with them because her dad's strict rules, so she has the worst experience a girl could have.

"So you're from Taihen right? The big rich school? Hm, you sure don't act like the others, snobby and egotistical. I like you." Koro said bluntly, giving Hitori a small smile. Hitori's face perked up with a huge smile. That was the best compliment anyone has ever given her. She thanked him and laughed quietly.

"It could all be an act, y'know? She could be a spy." Akira stated, crossing his arms, a stoic expression on his face. Hitori's eyes widened slightly and she averted her gaze to the floor, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable. She was not a spy...she would never do something so two-faced. She was just merely interested in soccer.

"Tch, Akira, shut up. I doubt she's a spy, she just wants to watch us practice." Yuzuki said, flashing Hitori a smile. The blonde haired girl felt relieved at the girl's words, and hoped Akira would understand.

"Whatever. Me and Koro are going to go practice our technique, call me if you need me. Come on Koro." Akira called. The addressed boy saluted to Hitori, a small smile on his face. Umi and Yuzuki had said that they need to practice so they both left to the edge if the field. Hitori glanced to her left nervously where Takuya stood. He caught her gaze and smirked.

Takuya put an arm around her shoulders, making her stiffen and flush tomato red. He led her to the bench, staring dreamily at her from the corner of his eyes like a lovesick puppy. Akira glared silently at the duo from where he stood. He didn't like Hitori...she just seemed a little...weird.

"Hey why don't you clean that cut? It looks pretty nasty." He said, dabbing a white towel on her cheek. Hitori was speechless, eye wide and mouth closed.

'What do I say? What do I say?' she thought frantically.

"...Th-thank you." she mumbled, her blush reaching the tip of her ears. She fumbled with her fingers, staring into Takuya's golden orbs. She was entranced by their color and gaped in amazement at them. Takuya blinked at her and grinned.

"Ah, like what you see?" He asked, grinning wider as Hitori looked away frantically, her blush darkening in color,"Ahaha I'm just kidding, no need to be embarrassed!"

Hitori awkwardly looked at him, smiling in embarrassment," S-sorry..."

" No biggie, I don't mind if a beautiful lady stares at me." He winked at her. A few minutes passed by as they watched the others practice.

"Um...I should be going now...I apologize for interrupting your practice." Hitori spoke up, standing.

" No, no! Stay as long as you want, we're done anyway. Let's get to know eachother a bit more!" Umi stated, the rest of the group walking over to where they sat. Akira took the chance to speak.

"Actually, I think she should. Suimaru left today to America, and we have to practice extra hard to fill in his position, since we can't find anyone who's willing to join." He stated slightly glaring at the blonde girl, who put her head down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She stood up, smiled at Takuya and the others," Bye."

When Hitori left, Takuya glared harshly at Akira,"What thell was that, man? You're such an ass!"

Akira scoffed,"You just wanted to hang around with that Taihen girl and ignore practice, huh?"

"What the fuck is your problem? I wasn't ignoring it, I just took a little break. What is that a crime now? She has a name y'know. " Takuya growled menacingly.

"You just want to get in her pants, you don't care about her. Don't be so distracted by a female's body, Takuya." Takuya gaped at him, and nearly punched his jaw. He clenched his fists and glared daggers at Akira.

"Who the hell said that? I just want to get to know her a bit more! You disgusting, perverted bastard, I haven't even thought of that untill you said it! And I'm only fourteen!"

"Guys! Calm down!" Umi stated, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

"It's a bit obvious that that's what you want to do." Akira stated calmly. Yuzuki didn't like where this was going at all.

"Akira, you can't judge him so fast, you know that's wrong. He really could be interested in her. I didn't even see him ogling at her body, so don't judge Takuya's actions so quickly." Takuya was surprised that the silver haired beauty was defending him, but appreciated her effort nonetheless.

"I agree with Yuzuki pal. Sorry but she's right." Koro said, standing next to Yuzuki, who had a slight tinge of pink as she heard the blue haired boy's words.

" If you two keep on fighting, Coach Adri said she'll kick you both off the team. It's been months, could you two finally make-up? Or are you both still thinking about that girl?" Umi stated, reminding them, both boys stiffening at her words.

"Umi don't bring Kaiya into this. She is long gone now." Akira growled.

"I'm going to Nekki's place. Smell ya later Yuzuki, Koro, Umi." Takuya swiveled around and walked away, a glare never leaving his face. He was pissed at Akira's words, and decided to hang around his captain, who's mom knew how to make the best milkshakes. That, and he was pretty lonely as an orphan.

XxX

"Well you sure took your sweet time." Akoko slyed icily as Hitori walked in the mansion, "Run into someone, hmm?"

"That's none of your business."

" Everything that you do and say is my business,Hitori." she sighed," I'm starting to think that mother's planning on disowning you. She says we can't live with an animal like you."

Hitori ignored her step sister and went up to her room, smiling as the butlers and maids greeted her. They were nice unlike Akako and her mother. She closed the door behind her, locking it in the process. She just stood there thinking about her new 'friends', the boy, Akira who hated her, and her sister's words. Takuya was a nice guy. He was very attractive, and his eyes were so beautiful, Hitori admits. Koro is nice too, and she's thankful for his understanding, the same goes for Umi and Yuzuki. Akira made her nervous. He seemed so suspicious and hateful towards the while Hitori thought of the soccer playing teenagers, she forgot all about her medicine.

XxX

A few weeks passed and Hitori hadn't seen any of the Genki Eleven. She watched some of their games on television, and was surprised to find that they were still missing a member. Ever since the red dread lock boy, Suimaru, left, noone had even thought about joining the team. Hitori wished to join but there were too many problems blocking that goal. First, she goes to Taihen, so she can't join another school's soccer team. Second, her mother will try to get in the way, or even Akako. Three, she sucked at soccer. Hitori sat on a bench in the park, alone, soccerball in her lap. It was a late Saturday afternoon, and the people at the park began dispersing, one by one. She stared gloomily at the dry orange, red, brown, and yellow leaves which decorated the cement ground. The chilly fall wind made her shiver, goosebumps appearing on her legs and arms. Pink shorts and a green sleevless hoodie was not a good choice for today. The ashy grey sky loomed over the town, squirrels and other animals scurrying to their homes for safety. Hitori quickly exited the park as it began to drizzle. The town was illuminated by lightning strikes as the floor practically shook with the thunder. Hitori squinted, trying to regain her balance as she was desperatly walking to the supermarket which was only a few yards away. It was the closest building in which she could take shelter in. She shoved the door open, shivering as the cold air of the store hit her hard like a tsunami. It was so unbelievably cold, that her fingers began growing numb, and her lips turning into a light lavender. Costumers glanced at her with pity as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to regain warmth. She sneezed twice and suddenly heard a voice behind her," God bless you."

She turned around and was face to face with a spikey brown haired boy. His round chocolate eyes stared at her brown ones innocently," O-oh..thank you."

The tall boy quirked an eyebrow, and tapped his chin in thought, " You seen to be freezing. Well! Can't let a girl just suffer like that, here ya go!"Hitori stared in surprise at the red jacket in his hands. She politely refused but he couldn't take no for an answer," Seriously take it. I don't mind at all, I have plenty others."

Hitori looked from the jacket to his smiling face, and to the jacket again," Okay...thanks..." She pulled the jacket, which reeked of cologne, over her wet torso and snuggled in its warmth. She looked up at the slim boy who smirked. They were in the candy aisle, alone.

"Hiroshi! Call me Hiroshi. I'm from the Genki Eleven? Ever heard of me?" He asked. Hitori nodded with wide eyes. Of course! He was the other forward for the team, how could she have forgotten!

"Y-you're part of that team?" she blurted out in shock.

"Yeah, it's nice to see that someone knows me haha! So what's your name?" Hitori stared in envy at his dry warm clothes and perked up, answering his question almost immediatly.

"Hitori Senko!"

Hiroshi's brown eyes widened, and he pointed a tanned finger at her," Oh! You're Hitori? The Hitori that my team talks about?"

The blonde haired girl blinked in confusion at him and asked," They talk about me?"

Hiroshi nodded," In a good way, of course. I hear your name frequently. Umi and Takuya talk most about you. You know them right?"

At the sound of Takuya's name , Hitori blushed, remembering his actions three weeks ago," Yeah. I ran into Umi twice, she's really nice."

"She told me you're interested in soccer, and have these neat techniques that would benefit the team. Wanna join us?" he asked.

Hitori's eyes were as wide as saucers and she nearly choked on her saliva," J-join? Really?"

"Why not? They seem to like you." he ran a hand through his spikey ear length brown hair," Well?"

"I-I'll think about it...and besides I have to transfer to Genki Junior High to join anyway."

"Wait you don't go to Genki?"

"No ...I go to Taihen." she stated slowly, slight fear building up inside her, afraid that he would dislike her like Akira.

"Ah..that makes things complicated. Well, I font wanna pressure you but it's your choice to transfer and join or not. We won't force you. Oh! Snap! Coach Adri will have my head if I'm late! God i hate this stupid weather! See ya later Hitori, and think of what I told you!" Hitori watched as he sprinted away outside, getting soaked to the bone as the freezing rain splashed on his body. She looked down at her soccerball and blinked in confusion. Should she join...?

XxX

_I like the pairing TakuyaxHitori, do you? Other pairings will be KoroxYuzuki, and UmixSachi ._

_Well the OCs for the people who reviewed chapter appeared in this chapter :D the other OCs save for Nekki, Saku, and Suimaru ( who I own ) did not appear because well...their creators didn't review. We did have deal anyway. So yeah you know the drill, the longer your reviews are the more screentime your OC will have. Oh and sorry if your oc was out of character :(_

_PLEASE tell me what you guys want to see in the next chapter, it'll make me update faster. _


	4. Kaiya's Replacement

"As you may all know the Japanese government is paying Taihen with incredible amounts of money, because they specifically chose us to run the School Helping Service Project. Just a reminder, the SHSP is a program in which Taihen will be helping other schools in the area, in any way possible. Tutoring the students, rearranging the classes, cooking...you get what I mean.." A nasally voice of an old teacher rung through the Taihen students' ears," Today we will be going to Genki Junior High-"

"The school full of _dorks_?" A boy who sat next to Hitori asked. The blonde girl gave him a harsh glare which was unnoticed. She wore her Taihen uniform, which was unbelievably tight on the female. How she hated the uniform! The skirt was fine, it was long and comfortable but the blouse was too tight around her rack area ,short, and if she bent just a little, her back would show. Whoever made the uniform was either a pervert or idiot...maybe both.

"As I was saying. We will be going to Genki Junior High, and you may help them with whatever you want. You may split up in teams or by yourself. The staff of Genki will report to the government that they have been aided greatly by our school, which will provide you, the students, with so many gifts and prizes. Okay everyone, let's go to the bus."

Hitori stood up immediately, heart thumping wildly as a tinge of pink brushed her cheeks. Takuya would be there. What if she embarrasses herself infront of him again? She hoped to see Umi, Koro, and Yuzuki there. And thank goodness she bought Hiroshi's red jacket so she could return it to him. Butterflies tickled her tummy as squeal of excitement was trapped in her throat. She ran to get first in line, and as everyone got into position, they went outside and entered a black and gold bus, which belonged to Taihen. Hitori snagged the first seat, nervousness and excitement both flooding her mind. It was hot in the bus, but the opened window blew a cool breeze on Hitori's face. It wasn't a long ride surprisingly, it was just past the park and the center of the city. The bus reached to a stop, and the driver pulled a stick which opened the glass doors. With shaky legs, Hitori exited the bus, and stepped on the cement which decorated the entire area at the front of the school. The other students piled up in one big circle, many of them mocking the large (_yet small compared to Taihen_) building. The teacher silenced them with a shout, and they all walked inside the building, which was illuminated by bright flourescent lights. Hitori nearly slipped, looked down and realized that the floors were freshly wiped. Hitori ignored the conversation which took place between the staff and her teacher, and looked around. It had green walls, which matched the Genki soccer uniform, Hitori remembered. There were large glass cases which had medals and trophies in them. Taking a closer look Hitori realized they belonged to the Genki team, and on the wall, just above the door, had a picture of the team. Nekki, Suimaru, Sachi, Saku, Akira, Hiroshi, Takuya, Yuzuki, Mitsuki, Umi and Koro. Next to them stood their coach, and in the middle was a big gold trophy. There were two teenagers next to them, one she recognized was Tomodachi, and the other looked unfamiliar. She had short blonde hair, and wore sunglasses making it hard to actually see her feautures.

"Alright everyone, get into groups if you want and go do your best. For these two weeks, this school will have free days meaning they can do whatever they want. So nobody will be having classes, which makes it easier for us to help them. Now come on, go!" Hitori watched as numerous groups of five walked away chattering. They all dissapprared except for her and her teacher.

"Well Hitori? It seems like you want to work alone. Good luck and don't get lost." With that she left the building. Hitori glanced at the picture one more time before heading out into the hallways, in search for her friends. The hallways were extremely long, and had multiple brown doors on either side. Hitori tried to ease her nervousness but failed miserably. Some Genki students walked past her, giving her shocked faces. Hitori was utterly confused why they began pointing and whispering and she awkardly averted her gaze to the tiled floor. The process continued on and on as she was searching untill finally she heard something that peaked her interest," _Hey, is that Kaiya?_"

_"She passed away along time ago Keichii. Besides that girl has brown eyes, not blue."_

_" She's standing right there!"_

Hitori stopped and glanced at the two boys who were whispering about her,"Hey! Kaiya! Is that you?"

"I'm not Kaiya..." Hitori stated, confused. The two boys blinked in confusion and looked at eachother. The blonde girl walked away without another word, leaving them both confused. Hitori opened a door that led to the back of the school, where she guessed all the sport areas were located. The team must be there! The sunlight beamed at her pale skin, and shined her blonde hair. Students hung out in groups, eating and laughing while sitting on the yellow grass of the school grounds. Leaf-less trees surrounded the large area, orange, brown, and yellow maple leaves were littered everywhere. The cool winds of fall hit everyone hard, some unaffected by the chilly atmosphere due to wearing thick clothing. Hitori shivered and looked down at her outfit. The skirt didn't help warm her much, and she had to keep a hand on it to stop it from flying up with the wind. She cursed the person who made the uniform, as her black skirt flew up slightly from the side, revealing her entire left thigh. She gripped the hem of her skirt with a fist, tightening it from the bottom, making it impossible for it to even budge. She heard a whistle and looked up at two boys who were smirking at her. She blushed and glared, walking away hastily. As she passed by more students, they all gaped at her and whispered. She heard the name 'Kaiya' again and began getting annoyed. Who the heck was Kaiya?

"Oh my god!** Hitori**!" The blonde girl was tackled from the side in a bear hug. Hitori blinked and looked at the person who clutched her hard with a vice like grip.

"Umi?"

"I missed you so much! I'm sorry I forgot to give you my number and email! What are you doing here? Oh! You're here for that SHSP thingy right? Ahhh we're going to have so much fun these two weeks! The others missed you! Takuya will freak out when he finds out that you came, ahaha!" Hitori gaped at the hyper girl and nodded with a smile.

"I missed you too. Um...everyone's here?"

"Yeah! I'll introduce you to Mitsuki, Hiroshi,Sachi, Saku, and Nekki!" Umi dragged her along and led her to a soccer field, where ten figures stood. Nine of them were playing while one sat on a bench, watching them with stoic silver eyes. Hitori nearly tripped as Umi and her ran down the grassy slope which led to the field.

"You guys! Hitori's here!" Umi shouted, catching the others' attention. The nine teenagers stopped practicing and walked over to the duo. Takuya was the first to greet her, with a soft kiss on the hands, and his trademark smirk.

"Well hello there princess. Missed your prince charming?" Hitori's blush reached the tip of her ears as she smiled softly.

She heard a scoff and looked up, meeting Akira's cold, black eye," Is _she_ here for that government program?"

Umi nodded enthusiastically,"Yup! Hitori I'd like you to meet Sachi!" The adressed boy smiled shyly at Umi and Hitori. His short chin length blonde hair framed his baby face and his blue eyes were averted to the ground. This is the boy who has a crush on Umi, remembering that boy who sat next to her during one of their matches. He had mentioned that Sachi liked Umi, but became angry when the subject was mentioned," This is Saku."

A boy with spikey snow white hair and pink eyes smiled at Hitori. He was average looking, but a horrible dark scar etched on his left cheek. He seemed like a nice guy.," Nice to meet you."

" He's Nekki! Our team captain." The boy with ear length spikey orange hair nodded in her direction. His bright matching eyes reminded Hitori of tangerines. Umi pointed to a girl with long tomato colored hair, and grey eyes," This is Mitsuki!"

"Hi there! It's nice to meet you!" Mitsuki smiled sweetly.

"And _this_ is Hiroshi." The familiar boy from last week, who had given her the red jacket, grinned from ear to ear.

"We already met! Oh and I see you bought my jacket!" Hiroshi's big brown eyes gleaned with joy as Hitori handed him the red clothing," Oh how I love this jacket!"

"So...um...d-do you guys need any help with anything here? Like cleaning or something?" Hitori asked shyly, looking around.

"So you're Hitori that seems to have taken my team's interest?" Hitori turned her head to the side and met gazes with a raven haired woman. Her silver eyes showed no emotion whatsoever, but she had a kind tone," You're here because of the SHSP, right?"

Hitori nodded respectfully, hands folded together infront of her thighs," Yes ma'am."

"Alright, listen up everyone. Break time, one hour, got it? Hitori, I heard about the program and I think it's a great way to meet others, and if it isn't too much trouble could you tidy up the club room? They're so messy and unorganized, and the room just gives me a headache." Coach Adri grumbled, glaring playfully at the students," Well I'm going to go get a cup of coffee or two. Jeez I can barely even open my eyes." She yawned and stretched her hands high in the air, and proceeded to walk away. Hitori found herself in the large club room, which belonged to the Genki soccer team. Messy wasn't even close to describe it. It seemed as if a hurricane passed by.

"W-wow..." Hitori breathed, gaping at the mess before her. Empty soda cans, chip bags, candy wrappers, crumbled paper, soccerballs, markers and dirt socks littered the entire floor, making it impossible to see the wooden floorboards.

"Yeah...we're messy." Hiroshi chuckled nervously.

"This is embarrasing...now Hitori's going to think we're always like this." Koro huffed, standing next to a smiling Yuzuki, who had a slight blush on her cheeks as she held hands with the blue haired boy.

Nekki shook his head," This is going to take **days** to clean."

* * *

><p>After half an hour, all the trash was gone, the windows were wiped, the floor became visible, the soccerballs were scrubbed squeaky-clean, and the air had a light citrus scent.<p>

"Nekki , I think you sprayed **_too_** much air freshner." Akira coughed, grimacing as it came in his mouth. Nekki chuckled, and stared in amazement at how quickly it was cleaned.

" It's _so_ clean now! It looks much better!" Mitsuki grinned nodding in approvment at the newly cleaned club room," Thanks a bunch Hitori!"

"You guys cleaned too." Hitori smiled.

"Don't be so modest. If it wasn't for you , we would have never cleaned this place up." Yuzuki laughed, closing and placing her book on a shelf. Mitsuki nodded and smiled sweetly. Hitori was starting to like the red head. She was super nice to her, and not to mention extremely kind.

"Oh! Hitori, so did you make up your mind? Are you joining our team?" Hiroshi asked enthusiastically. Akira's eyes widened in anger and he glared quietly at the smiling blonde, his teeth and fists clenched with rage.

"Oh...sorry. I still haven't asked my mother." Hitori apologized," But I'll ask her soon."

"Hey! I have an idea! Hitori why don't you show us your hissatsu technique? The one that hit me when we met at the edge of town, remember?" Umi asked, excitement gleaming in her blue eyes. She held a soccerball infront of Hitori and smiled,"Please?" Sachi stared dreamily at Umi, pink brushing his cheeks.

"I agree with Umi." He stated, earning a smile from Umi in his direction. His face brightened with joy, and a wide grin spread on his face as his blush grew darker.

Takuya strode forward, and pointed a thumb to his chest," I have a better idea! Why don't we all practice together? It would be fun."

As much as Hitori wanted, she couldn't," I'm sorry, I can't. The only reason I came here was to help for the program-"

"But you are helping! Helping us practice." Takuya remarked, a sly grin on his face. Hitori looked out the window and then back at them.

She smiled," I guess that makes sense."

* * *

><p>Silver eyes stared curiously at a certain blonde as she dribbled a soccerball across the field, a wide, child like smile on her face. Adri blinked in confusion as a large gusts of wind surrounded Hitori, white gleams shooting out from the soccerball. Her right foot glowed white as she jumped in the air, flipped, and kicked it hard. It only flew a few meters untill the light and wind dissappeared, the ball dropping to the dirt ground. Adri quirked an eyebrow as Takuya strode to the upset Hitori. Her shoulders drooped sadly untill Takuya slapped her back, and said something, which Adricould not process from the long distance between them," It seems that he's taken a very deep interest in you Hitori. I just hope it's who you are that he likes, and<em> not<em> your resemblance to Kaiya." The raven haired female, who was seated on a black coach in a private room, took a sip of her coffee, and looked to her right where a picture frame held an image of a blonde haired girl. She looked extremely similair to Hitori, her chin length hair, her heart-shaped face, her small nose , her large almond-shaped eyes, and most of all her smile. The only difference between Kaiya and Hitori were their eyes, Kaiya's being sea-blue, Hitori's being a dark mud brown.

Loud laughter caught the woman's attention and she looked out the window to see moat of her students with big smiles on their faces as Hitori tripped, but successfully made a goal. Her silver eyes bore into Takuya's smiling face," It's nice to see you and finally happy again after the incident." she looked at Akira who stood a few feet away from Hitori, eyeing her with a dissapproving look," Out of all people, I expected _you_ to be the happiest, Akira. Or are you afraid Hitori will replace Kaiya's place in your heart...? Is that why you hate her?"

Adri finished her cup of coffee and yawned," I _really_ should stop talking to myself. No wonder the students are creeped out..."

* * *

><p>"Bye, See you tomorrow, Hitori! We'll practice again okay?" Takuya smiled and waved at the blonde girl who was about to step into the Taihen bus. She swiveled around and waved shyly at the boy. The others said their goodbyes and left home, since it was late in the afternoon,Takuya stayed though. It was sweet of him, really. His golden orbs watched as the bus drove away, his brown spikey hair whipping on his face as the orange glow of the sunset shined on his face. He turned around with a small smile and nearly crashed into Akira.<p>

"Akira? What are you doing here, didn't you leave with Sachi?" Takuya asked, confused.

"_Why_ are you so fond of her?" Takuya wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly who Akira was talking about.

" _Why_ do you care?" Akira stayed quiet, his spikey chin length black hair swaying with the gentle breeze. His one visible eye gazed at the floor. Takuya sighed, " She's just a girl I like. She's nice, cute, and sweet and I want to get to know her better. Sure I've been knowing her for a few damn weeks but that doesn't mean I'm going to ask her out right away. I want to get to know-"

" You don't like her because of who she is. You like her because of her resemblance to Kaiya. Is** that** why you like her so much?" Akira glared harshly at the brown haired boy.

Takuya's jaw tightened in anger," Don't_ fucking_ bring Kaiya into this-"

" Why? Is it because that stupid _Taihen_ girl already replaced her in your eyes. Now you act as if Kaiya never existed in the first place, and it's all thanks to_ Hitori_."

Takuya was taken aback, his golden orbs filling with confusion and sadness,"..." the amber eyed boy then glared at Akira," Ever since Kaiya passed away...I've forgotten what it's like to be happy...Hitori...she...she's making me...remember." With that said, Takuya quickly walked away, not glancing back at the surprised Akira.

" **Akira**." The addressed boy swiveled around in anger, his shoulders drooping in relaxation as he realized it was just Coach Adri. She was leaning on a leaf-less tree, her arms crossed as a stoic, cold expression took over her feautures," I know it's not my place to tell you this but...give the girl a _chance_. She doesn't even **know** who Kaiya is and you're accusing her of trying to replace Kaiya-"

_**"I never accused her of anything!"**_

"Then why do you hate her?" Adri quirked an eyebrow, opening her eyelids to reveal gleaming silver eyes. Akira didn't know what to say," Give her a chance. I'll see you tomorrow, Akira. And please...try to at least treat her kindly. You seemed a bit rude today."

Akira glared holes into his teacher's back, as his fists clenched with anger. Akira was once and still a kind hearted boy, who loved his friends more than anything, but after Kaiya's death, he became cold, mean, and negative, his true kind self buried deep within the depression. He loved Kaiya, and so did Takuya, and they both competed for her feelings, but before she could even choose who she loved, death took her away so heartlessly, shattering both boys' hearts. When Hitori came into the picture, Takuya began changing into his normal self once again, growing an attraction for the Taihen girl. At first Akira didn't know what to think of her, but seeing Takuya happy again and forgetting Kaiya made him angry at Hitori. He grew to hate her, afraid that he will forget Kaiya, just like Takuya did.

" Why did you have to come into our lives, you _stupid_ girl."

* * *

><p><strong> Poor Akira. Poor Takuya. Poor Hitori. Poor Kaiya. <strong>

** Next chapter will have Hitori getting to know the OCs more, this chapter tells you _why_ Takuya and Akira despise eachother so much.**

** Question of the day: Which is better? TakuyaxHitori , AkiraxHitori, or TakuyaxHitorixAkira.**

_** REVIEW**_


	5. Unknown Emotions

A pair of molten golden eyes gazed emotionlessly at the rocky floor, a two green sneakers crushed and grinded the pebbles underneath. Takuya had his hands in his pockets, head bent down in thought and depression. Was Akira right...? Did he really like Hitori for who she was, or because of Kaiya. A familiar pang of sadness hit his heart as he thought of the blue-eyed girl. He didn't forget about her, even though it might not show. He was happy again , now. The hole in his heart was slowly getting rebuilt thanks to Hitori, but nevertheless there would be a dark scar to remind him of the precious friend he lost. He shook his head, his damp hair spraying water droplets a bit. He loved Hitori for who she was, not her resemblance to Kaiya! The school gates were visible now, the two brick pillars standing high on either side, with signs that read, ' Genki Junior High'.

Hitori would hopefully be here again today, and the other Taihen students. He really despised that school, and most of all the students in it. Hitori was the only exception of course. Speaking of Taihen, the uniform wasn't that bad actually, on the girls anyway. A slight tinge of pink glowed on his cheeks as he remembered how extremely skin tight the blouse was on Hitori, especially on her average developed bust. He shook his head again, slapping a palm on his forehead," God, I need to stop! " The automatic doors slid open as the handsome brown haired boy entered, and he noticed an all too familiar blonde girl, walking away into one of the hallways. His amber eyes widened and he sprinted forward, turning around in the hall, "Hitori! Wait u-"

Unfortunetly the janitor decided to wax the floors the previous night, which made him slip and tumble on the scared female. He opened his eyes immediatly and groaned," Jeez, I'm sorr-" His eyes widened as he felt where his hands were. One was by her collar bone, the other was on her thigh. Her black skirt was pushed slightly up due to the impact, the blouse thankfully hadn't budged, but her bust was sticking out right infront of his face. Takuya slid back embarrassed, a stark crimson blush on his face," **S-sorry! Sorry**! I didn't mean that! Really, I'm sorry!" he quickly got to his feet and helped the blushing Hitori up on her feet. Her face was as red as a strawberry, and she looked away embarrassed beyond words.

_' What a way to start my morning...'_ Takuya wailed mentally.

* * *

><p>" Both of you are so red, you're not sick are you?" Umi asked, walking between the embarrassed duo. Suddenly a wicked grin stretched on her face, "Ohhh, I get it...you did something above <em>PG<em>~, am I right?" Takuya averted his gaze to the left, while Hitori to the right. Umi who stood in the middle cackled, " The great Umi is right!"

"_Umi_." Takuya gritted out,threatningly. The girl laughed, slapped his back and almost made him slip.

"I'm just kidding, guys. " She winked. The trio finally reached the classroom, which only the soccer team occupied. Umi kicked the door open with a grin," The three musketeers are here, everyone! Bow down to our greatness."

"Umi, shut up." Saku drawled, rubbing his aching temples. God, she was so loud in the morning. Did she take energizers for breakfast or something?

"Hitori! It's nice to see you again!" Mitsuki ran to hug the girl tightly. Hitori winced as her rib cage ached.

"Mitsuki you're crushing her!" Umi shouted, wide eyed.

The red head chuckled nervously," Oh! Sorry about that!" Mitsuki stepped to the side and glided her arm around the room," Welcome! This is our territory of the school...kinda."

"I'm starving!" Hiroshi whined,"anyone have food?" the others shook their heads, and a dissapointed Hiroshi groaned.

"I can cook for you guys." Hitori offered," My teacher said cooking is part of the program...um, we can do something else-"

"No! Let's go!" Hiroshi shouted, running out the door, leaving a huge gust of dust behind," Last one to the kitchen is a rotten...soccerball!"

"Rotten _soccerball_?" Saku drawled slowly.

Nekki shook his head, his tangerine eyes bright and shiny," He has the worst jokes."

The group of eleven made their way to the large kitchen. It had at least four metal fridges, shiny white tiles,lime-green colored walls, white cupboards, and brown drawers. Hitori quirked an eyebrow," Aren't we supposed to ask for permission first?"

Hiroshi shook his head," My aunt is the cafeteria lady, so she gave me permission to enter the kitchen whenever I want, same for the others."

Hitori smiled and nodded," So what would you guys like to eat?"

"PIZZA!" Nekki, Sachi, and Saku shouted simultaneously.

"Those three are obssesed with pizza." Umi mumbled to Hitori, brushing her shoulder length wavy hair.

"No, pizza takes too long to make, and it's really greasy. Let's make salad." Yuzuki stated, putting her hands on her hips, staring at the others with her rose-pink eyes.

"Lo mein." Akira argued.

"Onigiri!" Umi shouted happily. Saku stood at the side, a hand on his temple, glaring furiously at the loud bunch.

"_**QUIET**_!" Saku roared. Everyone ceased thir noise and stared curiously at the albino," She" he pointed to a quiet Hitori," will pick." Everyone turned to look at Hitori, who nervously racked her brain for an idea.

* * *

><p>Outside of the kitchen, sat numerous tables and chairs. Unlike many cafeterias, this one had a view if the kitchen. There were no doors that seperated the kitchen from the serving area. Akira sat on a green chair, eyeing the others who were noisily whipping up some lunch. That stupid Hitori decided to make chicken alfredo, the dish he despised the most. He silently eyed the blonde girl with distaste. He hated her shyness, her innocence, her looks...everything. He hated everything about her...so why did he have this strange feeling in his heart whenever he saw her? Or whenever he hears her voice? His orange headphones were on, and he blasted on his favorite songs, tapping his foot on the floor with the beat. A waving hand from the kitchen caught his attention, and his eyes narrowed once he saw Hitori's smiling face.<p>

"The food's ready!" Hitori's smile died down as he rolled his eyes and scoffed. She awkwardly turned and walked away. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, where the others already began digging in. Hitori avoided eye-contact, standing in a corner, eating her noodles.

"Oh nan, yuth fud thry fis!" Hiroshi stated, mouth full. Akira quirked an eyebrow, and the brown haired boy swallowed, sauce all over his mouth," I said, you should try this! Um guys! Okay listen up, I get the first second-helping! Okay, yeah, no arguments, we're done!"

The others chuckled and shook their heads. God, Hiroshi would never stop eating! His stomach was a vaccum. Akira grimaced," Alfredo is my least favorite food."

Hitori blinked, confused," Why didn't you say so? We could have made something else."

His black eye bore into her brown ones," I'm going to go practice, anyway. Noone dissrupt me." Akira exited the kitchen, glancing back at Hitori one more time. The blonde haired girl quietly looked away at her plate, not noticing the glare Takuya shot at Akira.

* * *

><p>The day was still young, and everyone was practicing, save for Hitori and Hiroshi, who quietly sat on the grassy slope.<p>

" Can you do me a favor?" Hiroshi asked, running a hand through his spikey side-swept brown hair. Hitori nodded," Can you become my chef?" The two teenagers burst with laughter," Eh? Sorry. I don't have a liscence for that."

"It's okay. Both of my parents are anyway!"

Takuya dribbled the ball, his ears focusing on Hiroshi and Hitori's conversation. He was not jealous! Why on earth would he be jealous? Besides...Hiroshi likes Mitsuki...unless he's a player! Oh wait..he's not like that. But what if-

Takuya slapped himself, hard, earning curious glances from his teammates. He has to stop focusing on Hitori! He can't keep thinking about her all day! Her warm smile, her short blonde hair, her brown eyes, which made his stomach rumble everytime he sees them, because he thinks about chocolate. Yeah...weird," Huh?"

His amber eyes widened as he noticed the ball wasn't with him anymore. He glared to the right to find Akira in possesion of it," Dammit!" he cursed under his breath.

Saku laughed from the side, and glanced at the two other teenagers, who weren't playing," Hey Hiroshi, get down here! You too, Kaiya-" his pink eyes widened at his mistake. Everyone practically stiffened, and Akira kicked the ball with so much force, that it left a small, noticable dent on the pole of the net. Hitori blinked, unaware of the tense atmosphere, she turned to Hiroshi, a curious expression taking over her feautures.

"Um...why does everyone keep talking about this Kaiya person? Who is she?" Hiroshi averted his gaze to Takuya, who harshly glared at the nervous Saku.

" A friend." His answer was very vague, and she watched confused as he stood up, and walked down," I'm going to go practice."

Hitori watched with sad brown eyes," What did I say wrong?" Nobody seemed to pay any attention to her, so she decided to go back inside the school, needing to use the restroom. Besides, she couldn't hang around with them all day, she wasn't here for that. She was here for the program, and she would be banned from it, if her teacher knew that she sits there and watches them play soccer all day. It took awhile to find the restrooms, untill Hitori asked one of the teachers. Beside the entrance of the female bathroom, stood Coach Adri, whose black hair was in her signature bun. Her silver eyes were void of any emotion, not surprising.

"I saw what happened out there..." she stated, making Hitori stop and stare at her," You're really lost about Kaiya aren't you?" The blonde girl nodded," Well, I'll tell you about her after you do your business in there." Adri chuckled.

After finishing up in the bathroom, Hitori followed Adri to the room where she watched the team play, yesterday. The black leather couches were dust-less, and the floor was well-mopped. Hitori took a seat, and gazed around the room, her eyes stopping at a picture frame of a blonde girl. Her eyes widened as she stared at the picture," She...looks exactly like...me..."

Adri nodded," That's Kaiya." Hitori's eyes widened again, and she looked at the coach," Kaiya was a manager for the team. She was fun-loving, outgoing and loud, and loved her friends. She was really close with the team, especially Akira and Takuya, who both grew an unhealthy crush on her. They competed for her attention and love almost all the time. They were somewhat...rivals. Anyways, she left to Osaka for vacation about a year ago, and after two months it was finally time for her to come back to Hokori Town, but there was an unnoticed gas leak in the airplane that was supposed to bring her back, and when it took off, it exploded, killing her and her family. The team was devestated, and ever since then Takuya and Akira have never been the same anymore. They changed...they became anti-social, mean, rude, and they always argue over the stupidest things. But ever since Takuya met you, he's returning back into his normal self, which I deeply thank you for."

Hitori was confused at that point. Did Takuya take an interest in her, or the stunning resemblance she had with Kaiya? Dread crawled through her brain...so he really didn't like her for WHO she was..."...but why does Akira..."

"Dislike you?" Adri questioned, Hitori nodded," Well...It seems as if he's afraid that you're replacing Kaiya. The team is really happy when they see you, especially Takuya, who I might add , has a deep attraction towards you" Adri smirked as a Hitori blushed," Which makes Akira think that they forgot about Kaiya and replaced her as you."

"...He thinks I'm trying to replace her...?" Hitori glanced outside sadly. She wasn't trying to replace anyone...why would she? That's mean.

"Basically, that's what I think. Why don't you talk to him about it?" Adri crossed her arms, staring silently at the brown eyed girl.

"...talk to him..? But he hates me-"

"I really think you should at least tell him you're not trying to replace Kaiya. Maybe he'll start becoming friendly."

"But-" Hitori was silenced by the older woman.

"The best time to talk to him is after everyone leaves. He always stays behind to practice on Tuesdays, which is today. You got lucky. And don't worry, Takuya won't be there, I'll make sure of it."

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon already, and Hitori told the bus driver that she would walk home today. Coach Adri was correct, there, alone in the soccer field, stood a black haired boy, orange headphones on, dribbling the ball to a net. Hitori's heart thumped loudly in her chest , as nervousness took over her. She was hiding behind a thick tree, glancing frequently at the dark haired male. What would she say? Would he get mad? Oh dear lord! Everyone else left, leaving only Akira and herself. She gulped loudly, and timidly made her way towards him. His back was facing her, so he didn't have the slightest clue, that she was there.<p>

"Akira." she called. The boy turned around slowly, soccerball tucked under his arm. A flicker of anger sparked in his eye so quickly that Hitori thought she must have imagined it. She nervously coughed, hands behind her back," Can I...talk to you?"

Akira snapped the headphones off and rested them around his neck," What is it?" he trudged forwards, stopping at least three feet away from her.

Hitori fidgeted with her fingers nervously,"Um...well, I just wanted to say sorry. I know about what happened to Kaiya...and I really am not trying to replace her. I'm sorry if you think that I am, but I have no intention of making everyone else forget her..."

She looked up and met his eye, gulping silently in fear,"...Go home, Taihen girl." He glared at her before turning around, proceeding to continue practice.

She was left confused and shocked,"I.."

"I told you to go home. I don't want to hear anymore about Kaiya." Hitori stared quietly at his back, eyes half lidded.

"You have no reason to hate me. I haven't done anything to you." She glared slightly at him. His foot froze in mid-kick, and he silently turned around, with a glare so harsh that it made Hitori shiver.

" You came into my life, that's enough reason for me to despise you." He spat. Hitori's eyes teared up and she blinked away the tears,quickly.

" I knew it was a mistake for me to come talk to you. You're a stupid, immature jerk." With that, Akira watched her stomp away. He looked back at his soccerball, wondering what that strange feeling in his chest was.

XxX

That night,Hitori had spoke to her mother about transferring to Genki. Her step mother was confused about her idea and refused, but after some annoying persuasion, she began thinking about it. After two days, Hitori finally got her answer, which was a yes. No, her mother hadn't agreed because it would make Hitori happy, she agreed because she wouldn't have to spend as much money as she did when she attended Taihen. Akako still goes to Taihen, and was over-joyed to hear that Hitori left to Genki.

That night, Hotori also pondered over Takuya and the others. Yuzuki, Umi, and Mitsuki seemed to actually like her for who she was, same goes to Koro, and Hiroshi. Sachi, Saku, and Nekki seem to be a bit weary around her, but nevertheless nice. Akira was just rude, and obviously has a big distatse for her. Takuya was just confusing. She knew it she sounded immature, and childish...but she hoped he liked her for her, and not Kaiya. Butterflies tickled her tummy whenever she thought of him, and slowly developed a crush on him.

Akira's eyebrow twitched in anger as he saw Hitori in the Genki uniform. A shortsleeved green blouse, that wasn't as tight as Taihen's, thank god. And a brown mini-skirt, which revealed the girl's pale legs. The other girls who were surrounding her, wearing the same uniform, glomped her and cheered," Welcome to Genki Junior High!"

Hitori laughed and grinned, but frowned as she stated down at her clothes," Are there any longer skirts than this? I'm not comfortable wearing a skirt this short."

Mitsuki winked," No, these are the longest!"

Hitori gaped," T-there are...shorter?" Yuzuki nodded and pointed to a girl with honey colored hair.

"See her? That's Kaiko, aka 'The Slut'. He skirt is so short her butt cheeks show." Yuzuki snorted, pointing at the girl, who in return scowled at her.

"I think it looks good on you." Takuya offered, smirking in Hitori's direction. Hitori merely glanced at him, not even bothering to smile. Surprisingly there was no tint of pink on her face, as there always was whenever the amber eyed boy spoke to her. Come to think of it, she has been ignoring Takuya for the past three days. The brown haired boy frowned silently, staring sadly at Hitori. It took an idiot to not notice something was bothering her, but Takuya didn't ask or approach. He was utterly lost and confused that she stopped talking to him, and sometimes even glared when he kissed her hand.

* * *

><p>Hiroshi had invited Hitori and the others for dinner that day, the blonde girl learning that his family owns a resturaunt in the center of the city. 'Ryuu Delight' is its name, Japanese dishes is its game.<p>

"Ah welcome, welcome dear! I see you bought your friends! Have a seat, you must be starving!" Mrs. Ryuu ushered to a big table, where roses were held in beautiful bead-filled vases, and candles were lit. She began taking orders and Hitori gazed in wonder at the fancy, five star restuaraunt. It had white and red walls, the colors of the Japanese flag, red tables and chairs, beautiful paintings everywhere, and white tiles. The menu was white, and had a big red circle on it, the Ryuu Delight logo in the middle, colored white, with a black dragon flying around it.

She flipped it open and immediatly looked under the main dishes section. Gyoza, Tempura , Motoyaki, Oden, Sakiyaki...the list went on and on. " What would you like to eat today..." Hiroshi's mother gazed in confusion at Hitori," Oh...um...have we met?"

Hiroshi chuckled nervously," Oh oh, sorry 'ma. This is Hitori Senko! She's a transfer student."

His mom smiled warmly, an unknown emotion flickering in her eyes as she looked back at Hitori," So, Hitori. What would you like to eat today?"

"I'll just have the sushi mix, thank you."

"Ah, going light for today?" Mrs. Ryuu giggled, "Okay everyone! I'll be back with your orders soon!"

Other costumers were seated far away, enjoying their fresh meals. Hitori quietly stared at her folded hands, not bothering to start a conversation with anyone. The others were deep in their own conversations, laughing loudly. A small tap made Hitori jump, and swivel around.

"Kaiya?" A small, innocent voice asked. A girl about three, stared wide eyed at Hitori, her brown eyes wide with childish innocence," Onii-chan said you moved away. Are you back forever now?"

The girl hugged Hitori's torso and giggled. Hiroshi stood up noisily, and grabbed his young sister," Hiroko, can you please go inside!"

"But onii-chan...!" Hiroko whined cutely.

"Hiroko, go." Hiroshi commanded. His sister pouted and walked away, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Bye Kaiya-chan!" Hitori was getting fed up with this Kaiya business. It was annoying having everyone look at you and seeing someone else. She wished people saw her for who she truly was.

"Sorry...about that." Hitori did not know if he was talking to her, or everyone else, but she avoiding everyone's gazes. Across from her, a few seats down, Takuya and Akira stared silently at the blonde. Takuya seemed sad, and upset, while Akira was just confused. That stupid, unexplainable feeling returned when he looked at her. She looked pathetically nervous, and he pitied her, remembering their conversation. After that day, his opinion slightly changed of her. He was starting to respect her, slowly, though. She apologized for something she never did, and that took alot of guts. Akira was now debating on hating her, or forgetting their bad start, and becoming friends with the Kaiya look- alike. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

><p>"So...how is your new school?" Hitori looked up from her plate and to her step-mother.<p>

"It's nice-"

"Well of course. She fits in perfectly with all the losers." Akako laughed icily. Her mother's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Akako, not today. My headache is killing me." a few minutes passed and Hitori finished her red velvet cake. The three females would never be around eachother unless it was breakfast, lunch , or dinner. Hitori was distant from her step-mother and step-sister, prefering to be alone while in the fancy household.

"I plan on joining the soccer team." Hitori mumbled. Her mother looked at her from the far end of the table. Both Akako and her mom always say on the two vertical chairs, across from eachother, while hitori sat in the middle.

" You should join the music club." Her mother stated, dissapointed.

"Music isn't my thing, you know that."

"As you wish. If you need anyone to pick you up, call Michio." Hitori proceeded to walk to her room, before her mother stopped her, Akako staring in jealousy," Hitori."

"Yes?"

" Just make sure to make the Senko family look good." Her lips crved upwards in a tiny smile. It was rare for her to treat Hitori so kindly...she must have met another guy.

Hitori nodded," I'll try my best." Her back turned, Hitori had not noticed that cold, nasty, dark glare that Akako shot at her.

Hitori was in her bed, teeth brushed, and light mint taste in her mouth, when her phone rang with a text message. She fixed her tanktop, so her bust was hidden perfectly, and folded her pants up, so it looked like trousers. She flipped her phone open and was surprised to find that Takuya had sent it.

'Meet me behind the soccer clubhouse tomorrow, after everyone leaves.' it read. Hitori shook her head, and rolled her eyes, throwing the phone on her nightstand. She didn't hate Takuya, but it bothered her to know that he didn't like her for being Hitori. She wasn't fully sure, but it would be embarrasing to ask...

"Wonder what he wants...?" she mumbled before falling asleep. Blocks awy, a pair of molten gold eyes stared sadly at the cell-phone screen.

"What did I do wrong...?" The brown haired boy groaned.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it, chapter five. Dang, it's long...anyways this was quite boring to write. Please inspire and encourage me with reviews, I seriously need them, because writers block is slowly creeping it's way towards me.<em>

**_Questions of the day: What do you think Takuya wants?_**

**_What do you think of Hitori? Be honest, I don't mind._**


End file.
